


Apologize

by haunted_ella (Leviarty)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/haunted_ella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is back, and he has something to say. So does Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologize

**Author's Note:**

> Written prior to 7x17 Born Again Identity, based off spoilers.

"I'm sorry," Castiel said, as Dean wrapped his arms tightly around the Angel. "I'm sorry."

"Its okay, Cas," Dean said, burying his face in his shoulder.

"I made so many mistakes," Castiel said. "I was just trying to… but I screwed up."

" _It's okay_ , Cas," Dean repeated. He didn't let go. If anything, he clutched tighter.

"And Sam, he's in the hospital because of me. Because of what I did."

"Cas," Dean said, finally letting him go. "I'm not gonna lie. Things are pretty fucked up right now. But we'll figure it out. We always do."

"I'm sorry," Cas said again, his voice betraying his efforts to remain level.

"I forgive you," Dean said.

Castiel blinked in surprise.

"You… you mean that?" he asked.

"Yeah. No time to hold grudges. I'm just glad you're back."


End file.
